


The last ring tone.

by Sifer31



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Confessions of love, Diseases, Elements of fluff, F/F, Hurt / Comfort, Psychology, elements of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifer31/pseuds/Sifer31
Summary: I -" Amity's breath caught in her throat. "I love you, with all my heart. You're the best thing that ever happened to me"  she whined, unable to say more."Amity! Please hold on a bit, I-I -"  Luz panicked, trying to think of something, but there was no solution. There's nothing you can do about it. The only sound on the phone is a soft breathing, which is getting weaker by the second. Swallowing hard, Luz whispered desperately into the speaker. "Don't go, please" and he knows he's asking for the impossible.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The last ring tone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My favorite beta)))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+favorite+beta%29%29%29).



> For the first time I write this, I hope it turned out quite dramatic.

_The rustle of clothes, the  
_ creak _of floorboards,  
Slippers on the feet,  
And in his hands — a syringe._

"Hey Mittens, get up!" The green-haired guy shouted as he stomped down the stairs, making the house noisy.  
"Ugrh, Edric, be quiet!" Amity hissed, hoping she wouldn't be disturbed again. Slowly, she brought her free hand to the bridge of her nose, massaging it lightly. These headaches were nothing new, but this familiarity did not ease the daily discomfort.

"I'm sorry," Edric's voice sounded muffled behind the door, followed by a soft knock.  
"Come in," Amity said dryly.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?" the guy asked, peeking around the half-open door.

"I was just about to, before you started yelling," Amity said, her teeth clenched in discomfort. The throbbing pain in his temples was as irritating as the intruder.

"You could at least wish me a good morning," Edric said, frowning and pointedly turning away. When she didn't answer, he looked back at Amity, and the sight of her almost moaning in pain sent a shiver through him.

"I probably won't bother you," Edric said nervously, closing the door softly. It is very difficult to watch a person suffer and not be able to help them. So Edric and Emira couldn't keep their cool while watching poor Amity.

With a sigh of relief, Amity rolled up the left sleeve of her pajamas, holding the syringe of colorless liquid tighter in her unhealthily pale and bony fingers. No matter how many times she poured this foreign liquid into herself, watching the needle penetrate your vein, and the liquid becomes less and less, she never got used to it. At least from the fact that this process was not at all painless. Each time the girl felt dizzy and nauseous — and only after about five minutes she felt better. If you don't count the constant weakness and general depression, of course.

The last drop and the syringe falls to the floor. Amity squints until her eyelids ache. Everything is floating in front of my eyes, and my stomach is spinning. The world has become a collection of colors, bright splashes spread on the easel, creating a picture of life that inexorably flows through the trembling hands. Amity honestly tried to hold on to it, but over the years it became less and less, as well as the desire. And she understands that that time will come, **when there's nothing left to catch.** It was as if her life had been divided into "before" and "after" at the moment when she first collapsed in class, and woke up in the hospital under the heavy eyes of doctors and relatives. And, alas, she can do nothing about it. **Only to finish what has already begun.**

When she finally let go of the side effect, Amity decided to go down, but stopped in the middle of the stairs — from below came the screams of her father and mother.

"Alador! Do you realize that we can't pay our bills anymore?

  
"I know that better than anyone!" But what do you think I should do? I'm already plowing through two shifts day after day! What are you doing?!

"I'm raising **our** children with you!" Odalia shouted.

  
"Just because of **one** of our children, we have such problems!" The empty mug fell to the floor.

  
"I know that very well myself!"

"What's the point of all this if the outcome is obvious?" You heard it yourself, it's not curable! From the sharp creak, Alador got up from his chair, heading for the exit.

"Where did you go?" Odalia exclaimed, also jumping up from the table.

  
"You don't have to worry about that!" Sit down and raise **your** children!

The loud slam of the door and the apartment began to fill with soft sobs and the clink of broken mugs. Meanwhile, Amity tries not to cry, biting her already bruised lips again. She's not a stupid girl; _she knows it's her fault._

Wiping her already wet eyes, she headed downstairs, her knees still shaking. Odalia seemed so engrossed in her grief that she didn't notice Amity, who struggled to pick up the scattered pieces. Only when she heard a painful groan behind her, the woman turned sharply, seeing her child, who was trying to get back to her feet through the pain.  
Odalia quickly jumped to her daughter, grabbing her roughly by the elbow. The woman sat her down in a chair and snatched all the pieces out of her thin, thin fingers.

"If you can't help me properly, don't help me!" Odalia snapped, not even noticing that she had hurt her daughter. A thin trickle of blood slowly trickled down, leaving purple droplets on the lilac pant leg.

With a soft sigh, Amity slowly stood up, leaning on the armrest, and walked unsteadily to the dilapidated cabinet, inside which she was able to dig out a first aid kit. Taking out a Band-Aid, the girl quickly stuck it on her finger, and Odalia retreated to the side of the bath, apparently wanting to clean herself up. Hearing a rustle behind her, Amity turned to see Emira and Edric coming cautiously down the stairs. It was written all over their faces that they could hear everything perfectly: the lowered heads, the pitying look that Amity hated so much, the furrowed brows. The girl knows what these two are thinking. She knows what they want to say. This has already happened more than once. But it still hurt. _To know that this is all your fault._

"Hey, Mittens," Emira began softly. "It's not your fault…" When she saw the girl's fists clench, she stopped.

  
"You know your parents. They don't think what they say when they swear, " Edric said, noticing his sister's stupor.

  
"That's enough". Amity cut them off abruptly, having already heard enough of these excuses. If they think that she will believe all this, they are deeply mistaken. Or does she look like a complete idiot in their eyes, a fool who doesn't understand anything at all in this life?

  
"Amity, that's not what I meant!" Edric asked, startled.

  
"I'm going for a walk," Amity said, turning abruptly in the direction of the dressing room before the twins had a chance to justify themselves. And what's the point? Grabbing a light autumn coat, she threw it over her shoulders, pulling on the sleeves as she went, followed by the beige hat that Amity liked so much (not because Luz had given it to her). Next to it hung a backpack, which the girl grabbed already on the machine. Fumbling for her keys in her pocket, she started toward the exit until her mother's raspy voice stopped her.

  
"Did you take your medication with you?" she asked, struggling to contain her displeasure, though to no avail. Amity opened the briefcase and examined it, finding that a small bag containing the necessary cones and spare syringes was missing. Kicking off her shoes, she returned to her room as quickly as possible, trying to ignore her mother's admonitions about how irresponsible and ungrateful she was. Locking the door from the inside, Amity quickly rummages through the closet, finding the right thing. Throwing it in her bag, she again ignores the pain in her joints, trying to leave as quickly as possible, because Odalia noticed the disregard on the part of her daughter. The woman screams louder, which is starting to make Amity uncomfortable. Her voice was like needles in my ears, causing an unpleasant tingling sensation all over my body and at the same time a slight tremor. Amity let out a sigh of relief as she slammed the door behind her. The buzzing in her head fortunately stopped, and the girl calmly decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator (which also notifies you of your arrival on the floor with a rather unpleasant signal).

_The mug flies-a scream is heard,_

_Shards fly, cutting through the flesh._

_Dripping, dripping, dripping blood._

_A heart wound? You can't help me —_

_You'll have to watch as it feeds the sadness,_

_The broken heart of relatives for a spare part._

A cool draft hit his face, making the strands of hair tickle the skin on his neck and cheeks. _It's nice to feel something other than despair and fear._ Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Amity decided to inhale more and deeper of this wonderful smell, which made the corners of her lips twitch involuntarily in a faint smile. But after a couple of seconds, the girl began to cough hoarsely, which gave a painful throb in her chest, and then waves and all over her body. She is absolutely not allowed to take deep breaths, but this has never stopped her. She no longer cares about what is possible and what is not; she just doesn't have time for this. Amity thinks it's worth it. It would be better for her to enjoy her rapidly disappearing life in full, than to simply go out in an attempt to extend this period at least a little. Although in this situation it is more appropriate to say smoulder. Amity has long been extinguished, and all that is in front of you is the smoldering ashes from the fire that one special girl gave her.

And again, only she is in my thoughts. Only now these thoughts do not make the cheeks fill with an innocent blush and the butterflies no longer flutter in the stomach. Now all Amity sees is a bitter grin and a lump in her throat in the compartment, her breath coming in gasps. Memories in frames, ~~as if~~ for the last time, flash through my head: the first meeting-hatred at first sight, the second-conflicting thoughts; the third-sympathy, and so on down the slope from hatred to love. Only now they didn't make it any warmer. To accept the fact that harmless dreams of a future together are now being replaced by falling into an impenetrable void (death, non-existence, call it what you want) is difficult and... offensive. ~~All my life~~ … She had spent so much time trying to please her parents, for the day when she would finally live up to their expectations, for the sake of being proud of her, for the sake of finally being able to breathe a sigh of peace — to live for herself. But _none of this is going to happen_ , and you can't turn back the clock. _She's almost out of it._

Only for the sake of Luz, Amity lives on. Perhaps, friendship with her is the only thing she does not regret, what she values. But Amity so often hates herself for _making_ _her_ suffer, for **making** **her** watch as she fades like a flower before her eyes. She wished Luz would forget about her — not cry. Except that Amity is selfish. If she'd had the chance — she wouldn't have taken it. Too afraid to go back to life without Loos. It's too scary to go out of life without Luz. Too much.... **Too** Luz.

Remembering the small city park, Amity decided to go there, enjoy the solitude. Retire to nature. ~~Hide from everyone.~~ In the morning, only old men and old women usually go to this park. And Amity, too. Wandering through the spacious, empty territory, the girl looked with interest at the slowly falling colorful leaves that formed air piles, in which she wanted to plop down with a run, then the squirrels that ran from branch to branch. He began to wonder how much fun he and Luz would have had if she'd told her earlier, like a year ago. Perhaps they would run along these paths together, falling into a pile of leaves, making them whirl around them as if they were waltzing. Or a witch's sabbath, as Luz would say. But what's the point? It doesn't matter anymore. Or maybe it _never_ mattered. Who knows what Luz would have said.

When she spotted the lone bench, Amity decided to take a break — her knees hurt like hell. Sitting up with a painful groan, the girl watched the leaves fall. Some will say that this is the stupidest way to spend, perhaps, the last years, months, days of life. But Amity thinks it's easier to let go of life by watching others do it. For example, how the trees in front of it do it. That doesn't make it any easier. One of the leaves landed on the top of Amity's head. Taking it in her hands, she felt the wetness and roughness under her fingers. Turning it over in her hand, she decided to put the unexpected gift in her pocket. What for? She doesn't know. Maybe he wants to keep at least some part of his life.

_The leaves are whirling in a waltz, look!_

  
_They're having fun, they're like lights!_

  
_Red, green, yellow, purple!_

  
_But the paint of the soul began to dissolve in an instant!_

  
_Again the emptiness, the wind is heard rumbling,_

  
_The darkness does not subside, a knock is heard,_

  
_A trembling whisper,_

  
_Your measured voice,_

  
_Who's left?_

  
_Are you alone now?_

After sitting there for a while, Amity decided to go to the cafe. Not anyhow, but to the "Owl House" itself. Recently, her tutor started working there on ... and the devil knows. What they didn't learn together. But, apparently, the woman was tired of ~~Amity~~ profession, and she decided to change the situation. And a cafe opened nearby, where just the same boss is your sister, so why not try it? That's what she thought, and now she's the victim of daily jokes from chef Idalyn Clothorne, whose humor leaves a bitter taste on the tongue, like her signature coffee. Yes, and Luz often goes there... I think it would not hurt anyone to work part-time with a woman who literally sheltered you, lost in a provincial town, for the fact that you were able to fool her at cards (apparently Luz is her daughter from a parallel universe). Amity sometimes feels like she's going crazy. She knows that it will hurt, she knows that she will suffer, but she goes to her sun, which warms everyone around her, but only burns her (and she does not mind). Amity simultaneously hopes with all her heart that Luz is in the cafe and thinks with her head that she is not there. _The psych ward has been crying for her for a long time._

Behind these thoughts, the girl did not notice how she went out into the roadway. Only when she hears a belated horn and someone swearing in the distance, but even that makes her want to get out of here as soon as possible. Seeing the sign of a familiar building, Amity tried to speed up, but the pain in her chest quickly stopped her-probably overexerting herself-but still she did not stop, and the girl only slowed down, heading in the direction of the "Owl House". The bells ring, and Amity attracts the attention of all the staff — at the moment, she is the only visitor. Lilith came out first, muttering to Ida, who was standing behind her. The same one just chuckles contentedly.

"Hi, honey. What brings you here?" With a warm smile, Lilith led her to a table near the window, but she noticed that Amity only sat there when it wasn't occupied.  
"Well, I'd like a mint latte, please," Amity smiled. From this woman for a couple of years of training, she received many times more affection and sincere love than from her mother in her entire life.  
"Of course. In response to a questioning look," Lilith nodded toward the counter, where Ida winked and pushed out Luz, who looked slightly sleepy, as if she had just woken up. This was also evidenced by even more curly and disheveled hair than usual.

Grumbling about how it wasn't time to go to school yet, and how it was a felony to wake up so early, she didn't even notice that Amity was looking at Luz, who was rubbing her eyes like a little kitten. Opening her eyes, the girl looked from Lilith, who was leaving, to Amity, who was looking back at her. After blinking for a few seconds, Luz immediately threw up her hands and smiled broadly, almost lighting up the room with just her presence. As she ran up to say, "Hi, Amity!" she sat down opposite him out of habit, looking back at Ida, who was standing behind the counter, pleadingly. She made a mock click, smiled, and went into the kitchen to make Luz's favorite creamy latte with coconut (almond milk, of course). Turning back to face her friend, the girl folded her hands on the table, resting her head on them, and smiled again. Before, Amity might have blushed furiously and looked embarrassed, unable to smile back, but now she looked confidently into such inviting eyes and smiled faintly (okay, maybe a little red in her cheeks, but no more!). They would have continued to stare at each other if it hadn't been for the persistent coughing that caught their attention. Lilith was holding a tray with a couple of warm lattes on it, and they were all sweet and inviting. After setting down the tray, the woman decided to leave the teenagers alone, at the same time dragging Ida along with her, so that she would not spoil their pastime with her vulgar jokes and, frankly, to avenge the ruined morning shower. Left alone, Luz decided to break the pleasant but lingering silence.

"Amity, what brings you here?" Luz narrowed her eyes as she sipped her latte, savoring the sweet sourness on her tongue.  
Remembering the reason for her escape from the house, Amity gave a sad smile that Luz couldn't help but notice.  
"Amity, is something wrong?" she asked anxiously, half rising from the soft sofa. Amity, noticing this, did the same, pulling the girl back down. Except it wasn't as easy for her as it was for Luz. With a hiss of pain, she slowly backed away. Luz, noticing this, started up and walked around the table to stand next to Amity, helping her to sit down. In response to her worried look, the girl only tried to smile again, but it was unsuccessful. Amity's smile was too forced, even when she was alone with the person she loved. _Especially with a loved one._

There was an oppressive silence, in which even Luz drooped before her eyes. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and Amity brushed them away with a gentle swipe of her thumb. A faint flush appeared on her dark cheeks, but even so, the girl only sighed dejectedly, taking her thin hands in hers, warming them with warmth. Luz knows perfectly well what Amity is sick of. And she knows perfectly well that any such meeting may be the last for both of them. Luz remembers in every detail the horror and fear she felt when she saw her classmate being carried away on a stretcher to an ambulance. And she clearly remembers the dejected expressions on the twins ' faces when she tried to visit Amity in the hospital. These memories hurt every time as much as the first time, and maybe even more. _After all, every day Luz realizes that they have even less time left for Amity._ But for a friend so dear to her heart, she tried to keep a positive attitude, knowing that the girl next to her does not like pity in any form.

"Luz, come here," Amity said, opening her hands in a gesture of invitation. Usually, Luz throws himself into the arms with enviable frenzy, but this is a different case. She gently wrapped her arms around her friend's fragile back, running her fingers over her shoulder blades, and then buried her face in the sharp, but so familiar collarbones. Startled, Amity placed her chin directly on her friend's head, mentally noting for the umpteenth time how soft Luz's hair was. There were muffled sobs. Amity runs a reassuring hand through her chestnut locks, burying herself in the playful curls, even though she knows it won't help. Luz just presses harder into his body, causing some discomfort, but Amity doesn't say anything. _I would have hugged her harder myself, but I don't have the strength to do it._  
"I-I don't want you to go," Noseda whispers with a tremor in her voice. Oh, if only Luz knew how much Amity didn't want to. She's still scared, no matter how hard she tries to convince herself otherwise. But she only whispered soothing words in his ear, as if lulling him to sleep.

_I'll whisper goodbye in your ear._

  
_You shout, however, " Wait!»_

  
_But, alas, only the echo will carry_

  
_My quiet and hoarse "I'm sorry"_

"I'm so sorry, Luz. So sorry, " Amity says, already sobbing, nuzzling the top of her head, inhaling the smell of chocolate strands. Somewhere in my thoughts I lose the quiet: _"So sweet…"_

Unwitting witnesses to this scene were two women who tried to suppress their tears at least for a while. Lilith glanced at her younger sister, noticing how wet her eyes were. It is very difficult to watch a child who is almost your own suffer, and even to watch a young girl wither day after day before your eyes.

"Oh, Ida," Lilith whispered, reaching for her, but she waved her hand away. "You should think about yourself," the woman said, feeling the moisture on her cheeks. Brushing away her tears, she looked sadly at her younger sister. And Ida can read everything perfectly in her eyes, knowing how she feels.  
"I'm going for a drink," Ida said, already turning toward the kitchen before a shout stopped her.  
"Stop!" Ida frowned, anticipating another lecture, but said, " I'll ... have a drink, too."…

Idalin was surprised, because seeing Lilith drinking is like finding the eighth wonder of the world. But she just chuckled as she led her sister into the kitchen. At this time, the girls were still hugging each other until Amity started to pull away. The exhausted body took its toll. Wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her jacket, Luz looked longingly into the pools of faded amber eyes.  
"While I'm here, let's enjoy each other's company, okay?" Amity was still whispering, wiping away her tears. Luz could only nod convulsively. "Luz?"

The girl arched a questioning brow.

"Don't forget me, please," Amity whined, squeezing her shoulders. The tears come back to both of them. Clutching the cloth to her chest, Noseda lowered her gaze, letting her tears drip onto the table. Amity mouthed back: "Thank you."

From that moment, about two hours passed, during which Amity and Luz enjoyed each other's company, and when the time came to say goodbye-they soon had to go to the hospital-both of them did not take their eyes off each other for a long time, until Amity's silhouette disappeared in the distance. No matter how many times every day Luz offered to walk her friend home, she always refused — she didn't want her to see how difficult it was for Amity to move around the city. _Luz takes too much on himself._

_***_

The street was bustling — it was almost lunchtime, after all. With her eyes, Amity noticed groups of teenagers who were behaving rather rudely in comparison to her. _Apparently, their parents were not engaged in their upbringing at all._ Amity walked around them as far as she could, but she didn't notice that she had reached the dark corners. She walked on and on, until the picture in front of her eyes began to swim and spin. Her rapid breathing made her stop, leaning against the nearest wall. The body, especially the hands, tremble as if in a fever, and the blood flows and pulsates in the temples. The pressure jumped. Amity feels something warm trickle down to her lip. _Blood_. Amity feels sick. It feels like she's about to spit out the contents of her breakfast on the floor, or maybe more. In my head, there is a fatal drum beat, as if she is not on the street, but at some rock concert of one of the twins ' favorite bands. Pressing her hand to her heart, the girl notices with apprehension how hard and furiously it is pounding. Amity is _scared_.

Heartbroken, she somehow moves closer to the trash cans in the alley. _Does not like excessive attention._ She throws the briefcase to the ground, spilling all its contents. Noticing a familiar purse, she reaches for it with trembling fingers. He breaks down and falls to the ground, tearing his weak hands into blood. Amity feels like she's suffocating. My chest aches and aches, and it hurts more and more to breathe. My ears are ringing, making my head ache from the inside out. With trembling fingers, Amity gripped the metal doggie, undoing the lock to the middle. She quickly snatches out a pre-prepared syringe. Knowing that she was becoming almost helpless during seizures, she had prepared a refilled syringe in a small case in advance, categorically refusing help in the form of accompanying twins. The attacks were mostly in the evening, when she was already at home, but even so, Amity never dared to risk relying on someone else's help.

With some effort, the girl managed to insert the needle into the Vein, slowly lowering the plunger. Sudden movements can lead to unpleasant consequences. When half of the syringe was empty, Amity breathed a sigh of relief as she regained her ability to function. After resting for a while, she got up and decided to finish what she had started. With the noise in her head, she didn't even hear the strange guy behind her stagger up to her, knocking the half-full syringe out of her hands, causing it to shatter into small pieces. The clear liquid began to permeate the sneakers, leaving a pungent smell on them. Amity collapsed to the ground, clutching her hand and gritting her teeth, unable to stifle a painful groan. Damn, the pressure in his lungs was back, but not as much as it had been at first.

"We need to get a spare syringe!" was the only thought that pulsed in her head, which literally pushed the girl through the stupor to reach for the bag, but a man's foot in old worn shoes prevented this by pushing the bag into the crack, from which the smell that Amity so disliked immediately began to come out. Kicking it aside, the man gave her a scornful, appraising look as he removed the hood with its unkempt patches on the sides. A slight swaying from side to side betrayed his intoxication. The smell of alcohol mixed with the acrid smell of medicine, creating a suffocating atmosphere.

"You're sick!" People like you ... he drew out every word, hiccupped every time he slowly moved out of sight, or maybe it was Amity's eyes that were clouding over. "They don't have to live!" One last word, and he was finally out of sight. There was still an unintelligible grunt, but it was receding with each passing second, leaving Amity alone with death.

The girl lay exhausted on the floor. A sticky horror gripped her: she was in pain, her whole body literally burned. She understands that even if by some miracle she gets to the phone, neither the ambulance nor the Twins will have time to help her. There just isn't enough time, and who needs it? After all, it was only a matter of time. Her parents have been thinking about stopping providing her with this medicine for a long time: it is too expensive, and it is difficult to get it. Those infected with this disease can be counted on the fingers of one hand. Yet they all waited for the same end — death.

Amity is crying silently, either sobbing or hissing. Too hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks. No matter how much she tried to look resigned to her fate, she was terrified inside. She is afraid to die, she is not ready yet, although she felt the touch of bony fingers on her throat every . And with every **_damn_ **day, the grip only got stronger. Now, it seems as if she is being strangled in the open-although she is. My lungs burn harder with every passing minute.

Amity had never felt so pathetic: her parents ' humiliation was nowhere near the horror of what was happening now. From the very beginning, she was sure that she was superior to the people around her at times, until one day Luz brought her down from heaven to earth. Even so, she was quite confident. But not now. Looking into the eyes of death, Amity realizes what a coward she is and all she did was hide behind the name she hated so much. Disobey your parents? It is unacceptable, she is an exemplary daughter. Fight back against the Bosh that thought it was the navel of the world? My parents won't approve. You can go on and on forever, but all this will inevitably lead to only one conclusion — Amity was always looking for an excuse for her cowardice. But her biggest mistake was probably not telling Luz. Each time, she looked for an excuse to retreat and always found it successfully. Only now there will be no more "next time" - there will be no more next time ** _. She was too late._**

And, it seemed, why would she do that? She's going to die anyway, no matter what Luz says. At one point, Amity even wondered: what's the point of all this? Her life is preordained, trying to change something now is stupid. The feeling of fear began to give way to apathy. It seems as if she has accepted her fate and is only humbly waiting for it to end. But the desire to do something worthy before death, which had been born in my chest, stubbornly stood on its own. If she doesn't care about herself anymore, then she doesn't care about Luz. For the first time, Amity wondered how her actions might affect others, namely this girl. It would be cruel to leave her in the dark, to leave her in such a carefully woven web of lies. Luz is a wonderful person and she deserves to hear the truth after all her efforts, even if it hurts. Amity has let too much go by in her life, and now she regrets it — she's sick of it. I thought, "Stop being so spineless, Blythe!" and then I heard Luz's soft, trembling voice.

 _"Amity! You don't have to always be strong! Be selfish just for me and let me see the real you!"_ That day, they both burst into tears like little children, huddled in the little room in the library that Amity had long before claimed as her sanctuary. It was this incident that made her begin to rethink her entire life from beginning to end. That day, she opened up many old wounds that she thought had long since healed.

My hands are shaking, every joint feels like it's on fire. The wounds on his hands sting and throb mercilessly. The blood from the nose has long smeared the cheeks, and the sticky, important film unpleasantly tightens the skin. Amity feels as if the devils are raging in front of her eyes, waving colored lights in front of her face. Everything is floating, but the phone stands out clearly on the old, cracked asphalt. Her stomach heaves with the urge to vomit, but she crawls relentlessly and reaches out to save her soul. No matter how much it hurts, it doesn't make sense if she gives up right now. And here is the ill-fated gadget in her hand. How happy Amity is to have put the Sunbeam contact on speed dial.

_Beep. One more. And more._

"Hello? Amity, is everything okay?" Noseda began cheerfully, then stopped when Amity cleared her throat hoarsely, trying to regain her voice. "Amity? What's wrong with you?! Are you feeling unwell? I can only help where you are and — " Luz was already very worried and ready to run to help when she caught Amity's wheeze. _What a wonderful human being._

"Luz, listen to me carefully," Amity whispered into the speaker. Each word added to the painful lump in his throat.  
"I don't understand Friendship!" Tell me, where are you?!"The sound of a zipper zipping up came from the speaker. In her haste, Luz ignored her appearance, putting on the first jacket she saw and trying to run out as quickly as possible.  
"Just listen, please!" Amity gasped, gasping for breath. "Please" she whispered. The noise and commotion on the other end of the line stopped, and Luz listened, except for the occasional soft sob from both sides. "I don't have much time ... Luz let out a startled sigh, but Amity continued, trying to clear her throat. "Amity, please d-don't shut up!" Luz gave a desperate sob. She seemed to understand what was going on.  
... Amity's breath caught in her throat. "I love you with all my heart." You're the best thing that ever happened to me, " she whimpered, unable to say more.

"Amity!" Please wait a bit, I ... I ..." Luz panicked, trying to think of something, but there **was no**. There's nothing you can do about it. The only sound on the phone is the soft breathing, which is getting weaker by the second. Swallowing hard, Luz desperately whispered into the speaker, "Don't go, please," and he knows he's asking for the impossible. **" I love you."**

These words she tears out of her heart. Amity's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, but then she relaxes, forcing the warmest smile she's ever had. Still, she hadn't tried so hard for nothing. She knew she was hurting her by calling, but as Luz had said, she would be a little selfish in the future, Luz herself would be grateful to her friend for opening up to her. But now she just falls helplessly to her knees, trying to stifle the sobs Amity hears until the very end. And the girl just smiles at Luz, even though she doesn't see it. Amity's eyes are watering again, but not only from pain, sadness, and longing, but also from happiness. Gathers the remaining strength and exhales the last words along with the same sigh:

 **"Thank you,"** he says, his breath coming in short gasps, and the phone falls to the pavement with a soft thud, slipping from his pale, slightly blue fingers.

_Dark tunnel, light at the end,_

  
_At the last moment, I'm listening to you._

  
_Your sweet pleading whisper sounded,_

  
_Me, inviting me, asking me to stay._

  
_But I smiled as I left._

  
_And, hearing your cry,_

  
_I'm going on the run._

The last thing that comes out of the speakers is a loud scream that crushes the hearts of even the most callous people, and then-soulless, monotonous beeps.

**The call recording is paused.**

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, the last ring was supposed to be not only from the phone, but also from the train, and in general, Amity was supposed to commit suicide, but okay. Yes, I am very kind and merciful, according to my friend and beta) By the way, those who did not understand-there is an autorecording of calls on the phone of Luz (I also decided to add it on my phone). For those who don't have enough glass, I recommend that you imagine in your head how Luz repeatedly listens to the recording of their last conversation with Amity.


End file.
